


[有尔]口头禅

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Summary: 短打
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s)





	[有尔]口头禅

女孩拉着他的手：“哥哥，你知道我最讨厌你哪一点吗？”  
金有谦茫然的摇摇头，敞开大衣把喝得有些醉醺醺的女朋友圈进怀里：“......怎么了？”  
对方眯起眼睛，眉头都拧在一起，脚步浮虚的几乎站不稳，靠在他胸口好一会才断断续续的开口：“哥哥......好像活的太温柔了，一点棱角都没有。”  
“是吗？这是缺点吗？”金有谦皱起鼻子，并不这么觉得。  
“你口头禅是什么记得吗？‘这样也是有可能的’。”  
“啊哈...这个...”金有谦哑然失笑，“这有什么联系......”  
小女生从金有谦怀里挣脱出来，兀自往前走去，凌晨三点的首尔街道终于安静下来，让她的声音显得特别清晰：“你喜欢跳舞吗？金有谦。”  
金有谦在她身后毫不犹豫的点头：“喜欢。”  
“像我们这些dancer，喜欢跳舞，也热衷于与人分享我的热忱，渴望站上更大的舞台，给更多人表演作品。但你很奇怪，”她突然转身，“你对跳舞有热爱，却没有野心。”女孩看上去有些挫败：“我一开始觉得你对舞蹈的喜欢特别纯粹，不在乎舞台，甚至不在乎有没有观众，只需要跳舞带来的原始的本能的快乐。但是，我现在不知道这种特质好不好了。”  
“为什么？”他不自觉的停下步子，女孩站在远方，两人像在对峙。  
“我是希望你成功的。”她扁着嘴，像是要哭起来，“你这么好，可是那些被错过的机会怎么办？我怕你只是不开心一会，然后说服自己万事都有他的道理，就坦然接受了现实。”  
金有谦有些语塞，他低头看看自己的手掌，又将手放回大衣口袋里。  
女孩的眼泪终于掉下来，声音里带着哭腔：“我到底该要怎么样和你在一起呢？如果有一天我对你提分手，你会不会想了一会，然后说‘这样也是有可能的哦’，就再也不来挽留我？”  
这一次，金有谦疾步走上前，紧紧握住女孩的手。  
“不会的，想什么呢，”他低声去哄，“我当然不会放弃了。”  
“是吗...”醉酒的小女生情绪不稳，这会又像有点陶醉般靠回金有谦身上，嘴角勾着一丝笑，话里带着点无理取闹的撒娇：  
“如果我坚持呢？你会生气吗？会乱砸东西或者打我吗？又或者哭着哀求不要分手吗？”  
“你喝醉了...”他抿起嘴唇，最后还是空出一只手拍拍女孩的头，“想太多脑袋会痛哦，我们回家吧。”  
女孩像是累了，不再说话，任由他牵着走。  
金有谦向来自认为是个坦然又坦荡的人，没有什么想不开的心事，也没有解不开的心结。这并不容易，但他做到了，他认为这是件好事，活的安稳满足其实是惹人艳羡的。  
得而复失，失而复得，所有的不甘，质疑，愤怒，还有遗憾，错过，爱不到求不得，他总能一个人吃下去，不带怨恨的化成一句“这样也是有可能的啊”，无声无息，沉默到底。  
可那个人不一样，他想抓在手里的东西太多了，他需要向人证明点什么，需要给自己争一口气，他需要肯定需要掌声需要爱，需要荆棘需要抗争需要伤痕累累，因为他不甘心，不服输，不妥协，不和解，他活得比金有谦累一百倍，却还乐此不疲，他爱这种水深火热，也爱与命运对抗的滋味。  
所以曾经金有谦以为给出的是温柔，却其实变成慢慢松开的手。  
到最后，他终于给他想要的自由。  
“还好我们没有在一起。”走在凌晨三点的首尔，金有谦想。  
他握紧掌心的手，温暖他现在该温暖的人。

-FIN-


End file.
